The girl he had and knew too much
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Odette McGowan is a seemingly normal girl, but not normal, she has powers, and she is powerful, she encounters strange artifact, the tesseract, Loki looking again, and the girl also looks strong, she is, she entered a world of adventure
1. 1-strange events

This Fanfic is post-Avengers, well one year later

Odette McGowan is a seemingly normal girl, but not normal, she has powers, and she is powerful, she encounters strange artifact, the tesseract, Loki looking again, and the girl also looks strong, she is, she entered a world of adventure

* * *

A girl with brown hair and long straight, that girl was walking to go to her job as a waitress in a bar, it was night, she walked slowly, and she tripped over something, she growled with rage, she picked up that thing , and was a cube bright blue, she was looking at the cube, and the girl was Odette McGowan

"What is this, that thing will be this, I what beareth" Odette says to herself, she was left with many questions

a strange man approached him, the man was very high, much higher than Odette, that man was 6 '6 "tall, brown hair was blue eyes, and was white, the man looked at her with a face of hate, she looked scared, this man intimidate her, she was nervous, she began to sweat

"Miss, you by chance, saw a blue cube" The man Speak guttural, he looked earnestly at Odette

"Yes sir, this well keep talking, because that cube is speaking, I have not seen any cube, is wrong, I have not seen a cube" Odette says nervously, but then she calmed down, she lied, she has the cube, now what will happen

"Sorry, you do not know any of this, and that makes a girl like you, alone at this time of night, in a deserted place, well" That man says with laughter, was somewhat calmer, he spoke dryly and cutting

"that's not important, because as I told you, I know nothing, good sir, I work here at this hour, and how old do you think I have" Odette says without emotion, she says with a serious tone, she says laughing

"okay, no more I'll pick you, well I gotta go, you work at the bar, you're 15 years old, right" the man responds in a serious, and quietly

"agree, whether because you this delaying me, okay, if I work there, I'm not I have 15 years, I have 21 years old" Odette is saying so calm, she is very delayed, she nodded, she works here, she felt angry, she is 21, but looks like a 15 year old girl

The man said nothing, only saw her surprise, she does not understand anything, and suddenly something shining in her purse, the man sees the backpack with curiosity, Odette ran the bar, the man followed her, she entered her work and prepared to work, she put her clothes to work, she began to wait tables, that man was at a table, she saw him in fear

"Sir, you want to spend drinking, take your order, sir" odette says with kindness

"Well Miss, I can give a whiskey on the rocks, and that was shining in your backpack" the man asked for a scotch, the man asked a question to her

"Hello Sir, I know, I bring to you, which shone in my backpack, it was my mobile phone, because I was sending a text message" she spoke in a friendly tone, she was scared, she tried to be the calmer possible

"okay, I wait for my drink, excellent lady, you think I'm stupid, then no, I am smarter than you think, Odette" that man was more serious, the man smiles, he's smarter than she thought, he said her name

"How do you know my name?, Oh my god, you are crazy" she gets scared, she already has a lot of fear

"I know a lot about you, and things you would not believe" the man responds sadistic, that man knows who she is, that man scares to Odette

She put the face of fear, and ran, she grabbed her bag, she left the bar to run, Odette was very scared, chased the man, she screamed with fear, she tried everything to get away, she tripped and fell the ground face down, she turned and stayed on his back, the man walked toward her, Odette crawled to escape, she is very sore

"Give me the bucket, so will not make you hurt Odette, give me that blue cube, or what really happened to you" The man cry hate, spoke ominously, he asks the cube, he wants the cube

"do not you talk to me, not that I go, I have not seen any cube sir, move away from my" Odette sige lying, but she is afraid she will not give you the cube to this strange man

That man is upset with her, he put a fist in his hand, going to hit Odette, but something happened, a man tackling the other man, and this fell to the ground, stand Odette achievement, and saw everything with confusion, the man was lying on the ground, she was saved by Captain America, she was grateful

"Thanks for saving me, I did not know this would happen" she said nervously

"Nothing, I was sent to look for you, come with me" Steve was saying in a friendly tone, he helped raise Odette

"Well, you saved me, who sent you to find me, of course I'll go with you where we're going"  
Odette says very nervous, he saved her life, she says cofundida curious and she responds nodding

* * *

Steve smiles at Odette, but amicably, Odette smiles amicably, they will return friends, Steve took her to her SHIELD, in that place can help her and protect her because she has the tesseract, she does not know what that is, insurance is a mere human, or she has powers, Steve call some SHIELD agents, that are carried Odette and left in SHIELD, Nick Fury is waiting for the girl

"agents, you two, Take away Odette here, please, she is in danger" Steven tells two agents, a man and a woman, the woman was Maria Hill and the other is called Mack Jones

"Odette Quiet, I'm Maria Hill, you'll go with us, Captain America will be busy looking for the man who appeared to you to you, in this place, you are in danger if you keep on this place" Maria says in a friendly tone, she does not want to scare the girl, she spoke in a serious tone, this is serious

Odette said nothing, she just nodded, Odette went with Maria and Mack, she is in the black pickup amount, she had her backpack, she looks like a 15 year old girl with the backpack, looked like a high school student, but she is 19 years old, she does not know because she has not aged a day since his birthday number 15, she remains the same, it has not changed anything

They arrived at SHIELD headquarters, Odette felt nerves, she slowly lowered the black truck, saw several people, should be working in SHIELD, the two agents led to Odette to where it was Nick Fury, Odette was afraid, Nick was talking to Clint Barton and Natasha Rommanoff, Odette saw two people, now she's safe, secure tesseract which seeks only wants the Tesseract, not the girl

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, got the girl who found the Tesseract, Steve's safe from attack by an unknown man, that man wanted to have the tesseract, but she refused to give it to the man" Mack was saying with education, he is very polite, Mack spoke with a serious tone, was saying all that had happened

"This is true, Miss Odette McGowan, this really happened to you" Nick headed to Odette, he spoke with a serious tone and rough, he also knows her

"Yes, and it was very strange and crazy, that never had happened in my life, and as you know who I am, your case I know, if that man is not that I wanted, but I felt that this man was bad" Odette said she spoke with slightly agitated tone, she confirmed that it was weird, she says with confusion, like that man know Her, which is this

"Ah, you have the device in your backpack, if but strange and crazy things exist, and you and you knew you could not be trusted, because I kno your parents, and I were good friends with them, they worked here, what happened them" Nick said serene, he is speaking with Odette on a friendly tone, he meets Odette's parents, they worked for SHIELD

"If what I have in my bag, keep Mr. Fury, if I already knew, I do not know, is a kind of gift or intelligence, is many things but not because, oh, they were agents, my parents died in an accident , when I was 12, I lived in an orphanage, and the orphanage came out today, they let me live to this day in that place" Odette tells friendly, she delivered the artifact to Nick Fury, she does not know what happened, she may have powers, his parents died in an accident, she sobbed gently


	2. In SHIELD

This Fanfic is post-Avengers, well one year later

Odette McGowan is a seemingly normal girl, but not normal, she has powers, and she is powerful, she encounters strange artifact, the tesseract, Loki looking again, and the girl also looks strong, she is, she entered a world of adventure

* * *

Nick Fury took the device carefully, Odette was all over the place where she was, Natasha caught a glimpse towards Odette, Clint went looking for Steve, Steve did not come, Natasha slowly approached Odette, Odette realized someone was behind her, she turns and sees Natasha approaching, it's going to happen now

"How did you know I was coming to you, I'm Natsha and who are you" Natasha says without understanding anything she was saying jocular tone, she says gently

"I just know, is what I can say to you, proque not really concerned, please do not ask, I am Odette McGowan"  
Odette responds calmly, she really does not know what it is, she can not say that she does not know, she says her name, with a very friendly tone

"okay, I do not ask you, relax" Natasha sighs and says very quietly, Natasha is removed from site

Odette nods, Natasha left the scene, Odette sighs, now that's going to happen with her, watched as everyone was working, Steve appears alone, and with a straight face, and Clint did not appear, is that something bad has happened, Odette gets near Steve

"What happened to Clint Barton, he was looking for you" Odette says scared, she asked very confused

"A Telepathic mentally control it, Clint is mind controlled, be careful if you see Clint, but the telepathic was covered by a dark green coat, and be careful if you see someone with a layer of that color" Steve told the truth, he would say seriously, everyone is in danger, and Clint is mind controlled again

"oh god, can not be, I'll keep you calm what you tell me to literally" Odette felt a fear so strong, it is the first time this happens, it will make you listen to Steve, Odette touch her hair, she does when she's nervous

Natasha heard that, she had serious and sad face, she appreciates Clint, Odette left the room, and Steve and Natasha are going to talk about what happened with Clint, they have ideas, were seriously face to face, they clashed with powerful villain, Odette closed the door of the room, and she put the hate at the door, she will hear what they say

"I think Loki returned, and search again tesseract, and if he was to command the man to seek the tesseract, but refused Odette, she sure is a hindrance to Loki plans or was just a girl in the place wrong at the wrong time" Steve says seriously, this may be true, they are now in danger, and Odette is also in danger

"sure you have all the reason, or just a speculation, we must be prepared for this, we must take care of Odette, nobody knows what this madman wants with it, or want of Odette" Natasha responds with a rough voice, this may be true, everyone is in danger

Odette hear everything, but no one noticed she was there, she ran faster, she still had her backpack on her right shoulder, she began to see all the sights of SHIELD, Tony Stark was walking around the place, and saw Odette, and approached the girl, Odette turns and looks at Tony, she realized that someone approached her

"who are you" Tony tells to Odette, in a serious tone

"I am Odette McGowan, and you who is, they saved me from a madman" Tony Odette is presented in a friendly, she asks who he is, she says earnestly

"Ah okay, nice to meet Odette, ah, well, we're all good here, and how did you know I was coming over here, and I'm Tony Stark" Tony says seriously, but friendly manner, he says gently

"also Tony" Odette replied to Tony in a friendly

Tony leaves the place, they were like 12 and 45 midnight, and she was starting to get sleepy, Maria appears and sees Odette yawning, Nick is about Odette, she turns to see Nick walking towards her direction, she stayed still where she stood, Odette had much sleep, she squeezed her eyes

"I see you're very tired, Maria will take you to a room, so you can sleep" Nick says seriously, he noticed that Odette was tired, he said kindly

"yes, I have really wanted to sleep, well, yes please, I can sleep anywhere" Odette nods, she smiles in a friendly, she goes with Maria

It was a simple room with a bed, a wardrobe, a mini fridge, a normal bathroom, and television, she put her bag down, Maria was gone of that room, leaving Odette alone, she turned on the air conditioning, Odette launched to bed, she settled back in bed, she closed her eyes, and she fell asleep, she was fast asleep, she breathed gently and softly

* * *

Odette was awake and fully rested, she approached her backpack, and she simply pulled a purple shirt, blue jeans and purple sneakers, and underwear, she went to the bathroom, and she gave a cold shower to wake up, she finished her shower, got out of the shower, and put on her clothes, she was ready, and put on a black leather jacket, she loves that jacket, Odette had a sandwich yesterday in her backpack, she backpack bag, the sandwich was not bad, Odette ate that sandwich and drink water that was in the fridge, she came out of that room, now Odette is care of the SHIELD, this is new for her

"you woke" Mack Tells to Odette, he smiles at her

Odette did not answer anything, she was arching her eyebrows, she does not trust him, Odette saw Mack's eyes, the eyes of the they looked strange, a strange color, she felt evil in that look, she ran Mack, Mack followed Odette, she felt scared, but then he walked away from her, Odette sigh of relief

"What happens to Mack, and because he follow you" Maria tells to Odette, she says with funny tone

"Well, I do not trust Mack, and saw something strange in his eyes, and I followed, but after he left, I did not understand anything" Odette sighs of nerves, that was very strange, she says with a serious tone, she is very nervous

Odette Mack felt something wrong, she wants to go, she was very quiet, for now, then Bruce Banner returned to SHIELD, because there is a problem, Odette watched in confusion, something really bad will happen, that's what she feels, and suddenly something happened, the alarm sounded, they all ran away, something bad is happening, everyone is alarmed

"Odette come over here, you hide here, and you do not leave this place, for any reason, you must be here" Nick said with a serious tone, he wants to protect Odette

"Yes Nick, I'm coming, here I'll stay, good'll do what you ask, well not I will leave for nothing" Odette said with a friendly tone, she agreed to hide, she understood as an adult, she hid in a safe place


	3. The attack on SHIELD

This Fanfic is post-Avengers, well one year later

Odette McGowan is a seemingly normal girl, but not normal, she has powers, and she is powerful, she encounters strange artifact, the tesseract, Loki looking again, and the girl also looks strong, she is, she entered a world of adventure

* * *

Odette is hidden, but she can see what's going on, it was an attack, she saw Clint, she felt an energy cold encircling her body, she trembled for that energy, that did shake her, but the energy did not come from Clint, she did not want to move, she does not want anyone to see, she felt as if someone was watching her, she moved and ran, she hid elsewhere, and then she sees that she is a woman, that woman sure is bad, because she felt an energy negative

"who are you, tell me, or really what I'm going to do to you, I have a gun, and how to use it, and I have no fear in using it" Odette screams at the woman, the woman is taller than her, Odette had a gun in her hand, she pointed to the unknown woman

"Odette quiet, not here to hurt you, I'm Selene, you know who I am, drop the gun, Miss McGowan" The woman knows her name, her name is Selene, and Selene says as if she knew her

"as you know my name, who told you, I do not know you" Odette screams violently, she still has the gun, she did not release her, she does not know Selene

"Yes I know you, I know your parents, they died, it is true" Selene says honestly, she meets Odette if she knows who her parents are, she spoke in a serious tone

"because I do not remember you, you who were my parents, as known, and as you know they died" Odette says dryly, she's crying with rage and helplessness, she did not know what to do

"I helped my master, to kill your parents, now you are my love, you'll be with us, your seras bad, join the winning team and winning, these are the losers, I'm giving you an opportunity to join with us, your have great powers, but you do not know"

"your master, for I am not your team, I'm not going to join your group of bad, the evil always loses, the good always wins" Odette says scared, but then she gets mad, she refuses to join that team, she is very correct

"Clint need help with this girl so upset, I'm giving it a try, and refuses, you can come help me Clint" Clint called Selene, she was furious with Odette, she did not know what to do with the girl

Clint hits Odette, she falls on the floor passed out, Clint charge on their shoulders to her, Odette this faint,  
Now they took her, Clint threw her in the van, Selene saw Clitn with hatred, he is very rude to all, Clint started the car and left, they kidnapped Odette, Nick was in search of her, but could not find Odette, he became very upset, she is the key to something

"that is what is going Nick, and where is Odette" Steve comes running, he says with a serious tone, he asks for Odette

"the worst is happen, Odette kidnapped, they were watching me, and they knew where it was Odette, there was a struggle, because she did not surrender, beat her, and she is no longer here, we must save her, this is very serious" Nick says very seriously, he is very angry, Odette kidnapped, he was furious, she has something they want, and she does not know

"those who want of her, She has, they want to have it, maybe she's the chozen one, that the prophets say crazy, that's what happens" Steve says blankly, then he knew something, he read something about the chosen one

"Odette is powerful, and she does not know, and now will use it for evil, she is chosen if all crazy say, well it is a danger, she is in danger" Nick was saying very seriously, he knows a lot about her

then it is true, she's the chozen one, we must now save her, she is not human, and she does not know" Natasha says angry, she knows about these things, Odette is not a human, and it is adopted by humans, her parents knew, but they died, and they could not say anything to her

* * *

Odette wakes up, she has a headache, she was tied, was tied to a chair, she feels like her eyes are burning, and saw some people watching her, she felt a terrible fear, the kidnapped her, now that will do it, flee or be trapped


End file.
